The Strange Man
by kirafirefan6583
Summary: A young girl meets Vash The Stampede before the terrible ordeal of July City. July City is destroyed and Sylvie wonders about Vash. Twenty six years later Sylvie meets Mille and Meryl who were sent by Vash before he went off to fight Knives.
1. The Meeting

The blazing afternoon sun shone down on the small but active town of Piddhe. The people of Piddhe scurried about doing their daily activities and errands while the children raced about chasing a slightly flat kickball. The only child that was not joining in the kickball game was a little girl of about six. She was sitting on the doorstep of a small ramshackle house. Her long black hair fell in tangled curls about her shoulders as she played with a pair of dolls and her play clothes were dirty and patched from hours of wear and tear. Her foster mother was inside of the house cooking mounds of delicious cakes and pies for a part the girl's foster father was throwing. Every now and then the girl's foster mother peeked out the window to see what she was up to.

Sylvie moved the dolls so that they were sitting across from each other on the step as if enjoying a conversation. She looked up to see a group of boys and girls her own age pass in front of her house chasing the flattened kickball. She so wanted to join in their games, but she never attempted to. She was different from all of the other kids. She knew it too. All of the other kids had loving parents while Sylvie had foster parents. Her foster parents were just as loving as the other kid's parents, but it wasn't the same. Sylvie had never really known her real parents. They had both tragically died in a house fire some two years back. Even though Sylvie had only been four she had understood what had happened to her parents and that they were never going to come back. She had lived in an orphanage for about a year when Steven and Michelle had come. They had both fallen in love with Sylvie the moment they saw her and Sylvie had loved them too. Even though they weren't her real parents she loved them just the same.

The door to the house opened up behind Sylvie and her foster mother Michelle stepped out and sat down on the step beside Sylvie. Michelle was a beautiful woman with short reddish curls that bounced playfully about her ears and she wore a small red dress that accentuated her thin lithe frame. She smiled down at Sylvie and pulled her long black hair out of her eyes. "Why don't you go and play with the other kids?" Michelle asked Sylvie.

"I don't want to go and play with them, Mommy." Sylvie said. "They think I'm weird."

"Why is that, baby?" Michelle asked.

"They think I'm weird because I don't have real parents." Sylvie said turning back to her dolls.

"I know it's hard, Sylvie, but I think you should try and play with them." Michelle said. "It will do you good to run around and have some fun."

"But I'm happy here," Sylvie said fingering a necklace around her neck.

"Are you still wearing that evil looking necklace?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Sylvie said. "I really like it. I think my parents gave it to me. I've had it forever."

"I know you've had it forever and I know you really like it, but I think it makes people nervous seeing you wearing it." This conversation subject had been discussed countless times between Sylvie and Michelle. Sylvie loved to wear this one necklace that had a silver amulet in the shape of a skull on a short black chord. Even though it was short it could still be easily hidden underneath a shirt from prying eyes. Sylvie never took it off either. She always wore it, even for nice formal occasions and bath time. Steven and Michelle had always thought that she had picked it up at the orphanage, but the people there had told them that she had come to them with it. Michelle was afraid of it. Whenever she looked at it she thought she was looking into the eyes of some demon.

"I can't stop you from wearing it." Michelle said standing up. "Are you hungry? If you are I can fix you something for lunch."

"I'm not hungry yet, Mommy." Sylvie said. "I'll come and tell you when I am."

"Okay," Michelle said before turning the handle of the front door and disappearing inside.

While Sylvie continued to play with her dolls on the front steps of her house, a man entered town. He was a strange man who had the look of a careless drifter. His clothes were dusty and worn and his large bag slung over his right shoulder was patched and ripped. The people of Piddhe eyed him with fear and distrust. It wasn't often that strangers came to the small and rundown town. He walked down the street, unaware of the looks and whispers that followed him. He continued to trudge down the dusty street when he stopped and looked over at a little girl playing with dolls on the doorstep of a ramshackle house.

Sylvie had the strangest impression that someone was watching her and looked up to see a tall man looking back at her. The man struck Sylvie as strange. He was tall and handsome with long blonde hair spiked in a way that it stood up straight in the air. He wore a worn and dusty looking red trench coat and had a large silver gun holstered on his hip. He smiled and waved at Sylvie and she smiled and waved back. He walked over and sat down on the steps next to Sylvie placing his traveling bag down at his feet.

"Hello," he said gently.

"Hi," Sylvie whispered back shyly.

"It's okay," the man said gently. "I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't." Sylvie said bravely. "I knew that you wouldn't when I saw you looking at me."

"And you are right about that." He said. "I wouldn't hurt anybody though people think I will."

"Why do they think that?" Sylvie asked the man.

"They think I'll hurt people because I am an outsider and a stranger." The man said. "They think those things because they are afraid."

"What's your name?" Sylvie asked.

"Vash The Stampede," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Sylvie," Sylvie answered.

"So, why are you not out playing with the other kids, Sylvie?"

"Because I don't fit in and they probably wouldn't want me to play." Sylvie answered.

"And why is that?"

"I don't have real parents like the other kids. I have foster parents." Sylvie said glancing down at her dolls.

"It's still okay that you have foster parents. Do they love you like real parents and do you love them like real parents?" Vash asked.

"Yes, they love me and I love them and sometimes I think they are my real parents." Sylvie said.

While Vash and Sylvie were taking on the front steps of the ramshackle house, Michelle looked out the window and down at Sylvie. To her great surprise she saw not only Sylvie but a tall handsome blonde man sitting next to her. They were talking avidly and Sylvie, to Michelle's great surprise, was talking back enthusiastically. Sylvie hardly ever talked to anyone. She barely talked at all, but when she happened to be extremely comfortable with someone she would talk for hours. She talked to Steven and Michelle all the time which made Michelle smile. Now if she would only talk like that with some of the kids at school.

"What's that?" Vash asked, pointing at the necklace around Sylvie's neck.

"Oh!" Sylvie said excitedly pulling the necklace up from underneath her shirt and showing it to Vash.

"It's quite a unique necklace." Vash said. I've only seen this type of necklace a couple of times."

"Really? So other people besides me have it too?" Sylvie asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I haven't seen anyone with one in a long time." Vash said. "They are very rare."

"My mommy hates it but I wont let her get rid of it because I like it." Sylvie said.

"How long have you had it?" Vash queried.

"As long as I can remember." Sylvie said fingering the necklace.

Michelle, who was still looking through the window down at Sylvie and Vash gave a horrid shudder. Sylvie was showing this man her necklace! Michelle had told Sylvie not to show it to people because it made them nervous. This man, however, seemed fascinated by it. Michelle had always believed that there was some strange underlying power in it but had never seen it. And in some ways, Michelle never wanted to see it.

"Remember," Vash said to Sylvie standing up and hoisting his torn bag back on his shoulders. "Never get rid of the necklace and use its power very cautiously."

"I understand." Sylvie said nodding. "You're leaving now?"

"Yes, I must be on my way again." Vash said. "But I'll send you a letter every month."

"Okay, and remember to send it to my special mail box at the post office." Sylvie said. "I bought it all by myself!"

"I'll send all my letters there." Vash said. "I hope we meet again someday."

"Me too." Sylvie said. Vash started down the steps when Sylvie called him back. "Wait Vash! Here's a picture of me so that you will always remember me." Sylvie handed Vash the picture.

"Thank you for everything, Sylvie." Vash said. "You have truly been a great friend." With that Vash The Stampede walked down the front steps and headed back down the road. Be fore he left town, though, he stopped at the local saloon and wrote Sylvie a letter. Just before Vash left the town of Piddhe, he dropped the letter into Sylvie's mailbox. Vash then traveled on, away from the town to a new and exciting life.

Michelle had queried Sylvie about the strange man for hours over lunch. She was still not fond of her daughter talking to strange men. Sylvie had told her that the man wasn't strange and that he was friendly and talkative. Michelle had also scolded Sylvie about showing her necklace to the man, but Sylvie had explained that Vash said it was really rare and very special. Michelle finally gave up and went back to cooking cakes and pies for the office party and Sylvie went off to play with the other kids. Michelle was beaming and by the time Sylvie came home that night she was beaming even more.


	2. Six Months Later: July City

Six months had passed since that fateful day when Vash and Sylvie met. Sylvie had received six letters from Vash including the one he had slipped into her mailbox before he left. Sylvie was still waiting for this month's letter and was getting worried that Vash had forgotten to send one.

Sylvie was sitting in the kitchen doing her homework with the evening radio songs and talk shows playing in the background. Steven was sitting in the family room reading the local paper and Michelle was off at the grocery store. Sylvie was in the middle of a math problem when the song that was playing suddenly stopped mid verse and a news broadcast took over.

"We have breaking news!" the news broadcaster said wildly. "The third city of July is gone!" Sylvie stopped writing and looked over at the radio.

"How can a city like July be gone?" Sylvie said out loud. Steven had told her all about the many big cities on the planet and had spent a lot of time telling her about July. Steven had been there once and told her it was immense.

"Many of you are probably wondering how can a city as huge as July be gone, but it is!" the news broadcaster went on. "The city is nothing but rubble, but the strangest part is that nobody died."

"Nobody died?" Sylvie wondered out loud. "But the city was destroyed. How can no one have died?"

"Experts are still puzzling over this but have come to no conclusions." The news broadcaster said. "The one responsible has been discovered though. His name is Vash The Stampede."

"Vash The Stampede!" Sylvie cried and leaped out of her chair.

"Vash The Stampede is said to be very dangerous. All inhabitants please remain alert. If you come in contact with him or see him please call your local authorities immediately." The news broadcaster continued. "He is a tall blonde man who carries a large silver handgun. That is all we know about his appearance at the moment."

"It is him!" Sylvie cried out in shock.

"Vash The Stampede is wanted by the feds dead or alive. The reward for anyone who turns him in is 60 billion double dollars." The news broadcaster said.

"That's an awfully big sum of money for one guy." Steven said sitting down at the table.

"That's the same man I talked to about six months ago." Sylvie told Steven. "They say that he totally destroyed the third city of July but that no one was killed."

"July City is gone!?!" Steven said in disbelief.

"That's what the news guy said." Sylvie informed him.

"I don't believe it!" Steven said. "I hope they catch this nutter. He needs to pay for what he has done."

Sylvie didn't answer her father's comment about Vash. Sylvie wondered why anyone would want to destroy a city for that matter. A letter was sent from Vash about a week after the July incident. Vash explained that he had no memory of ever destroying the city. Even though many people were afraid of Vash, Sylvie kept on believing that he was still a good man who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.


	3. Twenty Three Years Later

In twenty-three years the town of Piddhe had barely changed. The ramshackle town was as it always was. The dry, dusty streets were filled to the brim with people bustling about their daily errands. Children raced about the streets chasing each other or the local flea-bitten dogs.

A young woman stared out the window next to her bank teller booth. She brushed her long, dark hair out of her sparkling blue eyes. She remembered when she ran around the town laughing and playing, but that was a long time ago. Sylvie sighed and turned away from the window and the gorgeous blue-skied day. Work came before fun and daydreaming. If you didn't work you didn't get paid. That was something her step-father had told her since she was ten. Whenever her mind wandered, she thought about what he had said.

The ancient computer sitting on the cluttered desk beeped loudly, drawing Sylvie's attention back to it. A message popped up on the screen, Sylvie read it with a smile. It was from her friend Michelle who worked at a bank teller booth on the other side of the room. The message was simplistic and broken but legible.

Lunch. You and me. OK? Boss coming. Bye.

Sylvie exited the message and looked out into the bank to find a long winding line of impatient people. "Next!" Sylvie called out and a handsome woman in her middle years stepped up to the booth and smiled.

"Hello, Sylvie!" she said brightly.

"Hi, Mrs. Smith!" Sylvie replied.

"I'd like to deposit some money." Mrs. Smith said, handing Sylvie her bank book and money. Sylvie was just about finished depositing the money when Mrs. Smith spoke. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Sylvie asked, her head shooting up from the computer.

"About the legendary outlaw, of course." Mrs. Smith said.

"Vash The Stampede? I haven't heard anything about him lately." Sylvie said.

"They said the he's real close to here or he was." Mrs. Smith said.

"Was?" Sylvie said in shock, nearly dropping the bank book as she was handing it back to Mrs. Smith.

"Well, they say that he's disappeared. No one knows where he's gone off to." Mrs. Smith said pocketing her bank book. "I think that horrible fiend should be strung up somewhere where everyone can see him. A man like that shouldn't be around killing people and destroying cities like July and Augusta."

"He definitely scares a lot of people on this planet. I just don't know how one man could destroy two cities as big as that." Sylvie said.

"I don't know how but I know that that fiend did it and that he should pay." Mrs. Smith said. "We'll, I've kept you way too long, my dear. Take care, Sylvie."

"You too, Mrs. Smith." Sylvie said before yelling, "Next!"


	4. Millie and Meryl

Noon rolled around with a beating sun. The children had long given up their games and chases for the cooler confines of their houses. Sylvie was gathering up her things on her desk when she heard a young woman speak to her from the front of her booth.

"Excuse me."

"May I help you?" Sylvie said, smiling. There were two women actually. One was a short woman in her early twenties with dark black hair that was so glossy that at times had a purplish sheen. She was dressed in a dusty white jacket or blouse. The other woman was much taller with long light brown hair that came past her shoulders. She was wearing a dusty yellow overcoat and a tie.

"I'm not sure if you can help us." The shorter woman said in a disheartened manner. "We're looking for someone."

"Oh, maybe I can help you." Sylvie said. "Who are you looking for?"

"We're looking for a woman named Sylvie."

Sylvie stared blankly at the two women staring back at her. Why would anyone be looking for her? Maybe it was another Sylvie they wanted. But maybe they were looking for her. Sylvie quickly collected herself. "Do you have a description or a picture of her? That would really help."

"We actually have a picture of her. It's not the original, but it's still a picture." The shorter woman said digging through her bag. "It's a picture of her when she was a child." The woman straightened up and slid the picture across the booth desk to Sylvie.

Sylvie stared at the picture in disbelief. The picture showed her, Sylvie, when she was six years old. Her hair had been much longer than it was now, but the eyes were exactly the same as they were now; sparkling blue eyes. This was the same picture Sylvie had given Vash all those years ago.

Sylvie grasped the picture in trembling fingers before backing away from the desk and walking out of sight. The shorter woman called desperately into the empty teller booth. "Please come back! I didn't mean to offend you in any way! We need that picture back! We have to find and talk to Sylvie!"

"You didn't offend me." Sylvie said quietly as she walked in the bank carrying the picture and her work bag. "It's just that it's been a long time since I've last seen this picture. I remember giving it to him all those years ago."

"So, you are Sylvie?" The taller woman asked.

"Of course, she is, Millie! Haven't you been listening to anything to anything she's said?" The shorter woman cried.

"Why don't we talk about everything over lunch?" Sylvie asked.

"That's a wonderful idea!" The shorter woman exclaimed. "By the way, my name is Meryl and this is my partner Millie. We're from the Bernardali Insurance Society."

"We're disaster investigators." Millie said brightly.

"I'm pleased to meet you two." Sylvie said. "I know of a great little outdoor café that we could eat lunch at."

"All right, let's go!" Millie squealed happily, clapping her hands together gleefully. The three women walked down the dusty road under the warm sun to the café.


	5. The Letter and Memories

"Why have you come here to find me?" Sylvie asked twenty minutes later at a small table in the outdoor café.

"Vash sent us here before he left to go find Knives." Meryl said. "He said he wanted us to meet you."

"He did tell me he was going out to meet Knives, but he never mentioned anything about sending you to see me." Sylvie said.

"How and when did he tell you? He never really told us how he communicated with you." Meryl said.

"He sends letters to me." Sylvie said. "He's been sending a letter every month for twenty-three years."

"That makes sense." Millie said brightly. "Doesn't it, Meryl?"

"Yes, it does." Meryl said.

"I recently received a letter from Vash." Sylvie said.

"What did it say?" Meryl asked excitedly.

"I'm not exactly sure." Sylvie said digging through her bag. "It was almost like it was in riddles. I know it means something important but I'm not sure." Sylvie pulled the letter from the bag and handed it to Meryl.

Meryl took the letter and read what it said out loud.

Dear Sylvie,

It's been many years since we met in Piddhe. I have thought about you all the time and believe you do the same. This might very well be the last letter you receive from me. My life has taken a strange twist lately. I don't want the life of an outlaw anymore. I can't stand people running from me. I'm going to show this planet that I'm not the bad guy. I have to find him, Sylvie, I really do. I might not live through it. I want to tell you that you have been a great person to write to. Before I leave I want you to do something for me. Someone needs your help and they are trying to talk to you. Listen to them and grant their greatest wish and pleasure.

Yours Truly,

Vash The Stampede

"Most of it is self-explanatory." Sylvie said.

"What does he mean by 'someone needs your help and they are trying to talk to you.'?" Meryl asked.

"I have no idea." Sylvie said.

"Maybe it's something that you already know." Meryl said.

"Maybe, but I have no idea." Sylvie said.

"Nick always told me...to...think about...all the angles." Millie said before breaking down into tears.

"I'm so sorry about Nick." Sylvie said. "He was a great man."

"He wouldn't want me to cry like this over him." Millie sobbed.

"It's okay to mourn for him, Millie." Meryl said soothingly.

"He wouldn't want me like this!" Millie said, before leaping out of her chair and running out of the café area.

"Millie was very close to Nick, wasn't she?" Sylvie asked.

"They were very close." Meryl said. "I was horrible for Millie when he died."

"How did he die? Vash never told me." Sylvie said.

"He was shot in the back." Meryl said trying to hold back tears. "He died in church."

"Let's not talk about Nick anymore." Sylvie said. "The subject is much too painful for everyone."

Meryl and Sylvie remained in silence for a while, eating their food which had just been brought to them. Millie came back after being gone for ten minutes. Sylvie was deep in thought when she heard a whispery voice.

"Sylvie..."

Sylvie nearly leaped out of her skin in fright. She glanced all around her but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Someone had spoken to Sylvie. She just knew it. It could have been Millie or Meryl, but then again it couldn't have been. The voice had been that of a man's.

"What's wrong, Sylvie?" Meryl asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing." Sylvie said. "I thought I heard something but I guess I was wrong." At this time the three women were nearly finished with their lunch and had just received the bill.

"Do you know of a hotel that we could stay at for a few days before we head back to the town we came from to wait for Vash?" Meryl asked Sylvie.

"Yes, there's a nice hotel down the street a ways that would be able to accommodate you for a few days." Sylvie said.

"That's good to know." Meryl said. "We're probably going to turn in early. We've been traveling all night and are exhausted."

"Do you have any stores around here that have pudding?" Millie asked excitedly.

"Yes, there's a store across from the hotel that carries every type of pudding known to man." Sylvie said.

"Oh, yeah!" Millie squealed happily before dashing off down the street calling, "Thank you, Sylvie!" over her shoulder. Meryl and Sylvie watched until Millie disappeared from sight.

"Thanks for everything, Sylvie." Meryl said smiling. "I'm sure we'll see you around tomorrow."

"You're welcome, Meryl." Sylvie said. "I'll see you around. Right now I've got to get back to work."

"Bye, Sylvie!" Meryl called.

"Bye, Meryl!" Sylvie said before turning back to the bank to finish the day.


	6. The Realization

The rest of the day proved to be a killer for Sylvie. The voice that Sylvie had heard earlier at lunch continued to haunt her. She couldn't figure at whose voice it was. It definitely wasn't Vash's voice, but then whose was it?

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for Sylvie. When five o'clock came around Sylvie turned off the computer and the desk lamp before swinging her bag over her shoulder and heading to punch out. Sylvie slid her card in the slot and pulled the lever. The satisfying sound of the card being punched drove all the thoughts about the mysterious voice out of her head. She replaced the card in its slot and was about to leave when her friend Michelle walked up to her.

"What happened to our lunch today?" Michelle asked.

"I'm sorry about all of that." Sylvie said. "Things cane up that couldn't wait."

"Who were those two women that you left with?" Michelle asked accusingly.

"They were friends of a friend of mine that I haven't talked to in many years." Sylvie said.

"Which friend?" Michelle asked suspiciously.

"You don't know him." Sylvie said quickly.

"Is it one of you ex-boyfriends?" Michelle teased.

"No he's not!" Sylvie said. "He's just a very old friend that I haven't seen for many years."

"Whatever, Sylvie. If he ever comes to town, I want to meet him." Michelle said.

"Sure, I'll introduce you to him." Sylvie said. "Right now I have to run home and eat some dinner. I'm starved."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Michelle said. "Bye, Sylvie!"

"Bye, Michelle." Sylvie said before running out the door of the bank and down the street to her house. Her house was close enough to the bank that she could walk there in five minutes. It was a small house; not run-down at all. It had been furnished when Sylvie had bought it. She had decorated it in a way that would have made her step-mother proud.

She dropped her bag on a chair at the kitchen table before going over to the stove to start dinner.

While dinner was cooking on the stove, Sylvie sat at the kitchen table and started absentmindedly fingering her necklace. The necklace held a special power. She liked it for that reason. It made her feel powerful. The whispery voice began to talk again, but instead of just saying her name it spoke more.

"Sylvie, you have to help me. Listen to me. If you wish to do the right thing, help me. Save me. Bring me back to them."

Sylvie stood up, clutching the necklace in her fist at her throat. She glanced around the room. "Who are you?" She asked the empty room.

"You know who I am, Sylvie, but not by sight."

"Where are you?" Sylvie asked whirling around in a circle looking around the room.

"I am everywhere. More importantly, though, I am with you."

"The necklace." Sylvie whispered before letting it go. It dropped dully against her shirt. "I understand what you want me to do, Vash. I understand. I never forgot what you told me about it. I never have and I never will."

Sylvie remembered it like it was yesterday. Vash had asked her about her necklace, and he also told her what it really was.


	7. Flashback

"It's a special necklace, Sylvie." Vash said.

"How is it special? It doesn't look special." Sylvie said.

"It might not look special but it is." Vash said. "It is a necklace worn only by Resurrectors."

"What's a Resurrector?" Sylvie asked, wide-eyed.

"Resurrectors are people who can bring the dead back to life." Vash said. "They are very rare and hardly anyone carries the talent anymore. It is almost extinct."

"Is it bad to be a Resurrector?" Sylvie asked.

"No, it's not, but many people view it as a sign of witchcraft." Vash said.

"I don't think its witchcraft. I think it's pretty cool." Sylvie said.

"Why don't you try to bring something back to life." Vash said. He pulled a dead mouse out of his pocket and placed it in front of Sylvie.

"Why is there a dead mouse in your pocket?" Sylvie asked, staring down at it.

"Uh, no reason." Vash said.

"Okay." Sylvie said.

"Try to bring it back to life." Vash prompted.

Sylvie gripped the necklace hard and concentrated. Sylvie was just about to give up trying when the mouse leaped off of the step and scurried away. "Wow," Sylvie breathed.

"It is cool, isn't it?" Vash said. "Don't abuse the privilege, Sylvie. If you do it too often then the talent disappears. You can bring anything back to life, even people. They will all come back exactly how they were when they died. They won't be different and they won't be zombie-like. They will also remember that died and that some caring person brought them back. The only catch is that humans who are brought back to life will come in contact with their Resurrector before anyone they contact other people. That's how you'll know if it worked.


	8. Promise Fullfilled

Twenty-three years later, Sylvie could still hear his words as clearly as if he were standing next to her. She knew what she had to do now. She knew what Vash wanted her to do and she knew it was the right thing to do, for everybody.

Sylvie clutched her necklace so hard that the skull dug painfully into her hand. She concentrated for a couple of minutes when she heard the voice, fading away.

"Thank you..."

Sylvie let go of the necklace and sighed. It worked. He was free at last. She smiled and turned back to her dinner which was attempting to boil over on the stove.


	9. The Man in Black

Darkness settled over Piddhe, and the town began to settle down for the night. Everyone except Sylvie. She was sitting outside on a bench in the center of town. She was staring up at the clear starry sky. She had been sitting there for a couple of hours when she heard someone speak to her.

"What's a pretty young woman like yourself doing sitting out her all alone?" The man said.

"I'm just thinking about things." Sylvie replied.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

"Not at all." Sylvie said, scooting over to let him sit.

"Thank you." The man said.

"You're welcome." Sylvie said. The man dug in his black shirt and pulled out a crumpled looking cigarette and lit it. "So what brings you to Piddhe?"

"I'm just passing through, looking for some friends of mine." The man said.

"Oh, who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you." Sylvie said.

"I'm looking for two Bernardali Insurance girls that go by the name of Millie and Meryl." He said.

"They just came to town. There staying at a hotel down the street. Why are you looking for them anyway?" Sylvie asked.

"Let's just say that they are holding onto my luggage for me." The man said. "Well I best get going if I'm going to catch the before they hit the sack for the night. It was nice talking to you..."

"Sylvie," Sylvie said.

"Sylvie," The man said. Sylvie watched as he walked away before going back to looking at the night sky.

"Sylvie suddenly snapped upright and looked down the road at the retreating man's back. She smiled broadly as a single tear rolled down her cheek before she whispered the words, "There goes Wolfwood."

THE END


End file.
